Schneechaos
by SeKaYa
Summary: Manchmal sorgt das Wetter dafür, dass die ungewöhnlichsten Situationen zustande kommen. In diesem Fall ist Schnee der Auslöser – und führt nicht ganz zu Chaos.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Anmerkung: Stichwort: "Schneechaos"

Inhalt:_ Manchmal sorgt das Wetter dafür, dass die ungewöhnlichsten Situationen zustande kommen. In diesem Fall ist Schnee der Auslöser – und führt nicht ganz zu Chaos._

* * *

**Schneechaos**

_**~ Wenn's stürmt und schneit ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Minerva schlüpfte an Hagrid vorbei ins Warme und schüttelte sich den Schnee vom Umhang. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Wetter so schnell umschlagen würde? Wäre nicht Hagrids Hütte hier gewesen, wäre sie immer noch in diesem Schneesturm. Andererseits … sie hätte das Schloss vermutlich nicht einmal verlassen. Bei dem Wetter war es sinnlos, jemanden da draußen zu suchen. Apropos, sie war ja nicht grundlos hier.

"Hagrid, haben Sie Prof—" Sie hielt mitten im Wort inne, als sie den Grund für ihr Hiersein sah: Er saß in Hagrids Sessel, für ihn fast schon ein ganzes Sofa, eingewickelt in eine Decke, die genauso gut ein wollernes Zelt hätte sein können. Die übergroße Tasse Tee durfte natürlich nicht fehlen.

"Ihnen scheint es ja gut zu gehen", stellte Minerva missmutig und mit einem Hauch von Vorwurf fest.

Zwei Paar schwarzer Augen, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, starrten sie an. Das eine war voller freundlicher Verwirrung, das andere wartete mit einem finsteren Blick auf. Mit dem Rest seiner Aufmachung wirkte es aber eher amüsant als einschüchternd. Minerva musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass Ihnen _so viel_ an meinem Wohlergehen liegt", ätzte Snape mit einem frostigen Unterton in der Stimme.

Vielleicht wirkte er auch nur frostig. Minerva musterte ihn eingehender. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann zeigte er alle Anzeichen für eine Unterkühlung. Seine Wangen zeigten leichte Erfrierungen, und selbst seine Lippen waren noch eine Spur blasser als sonst, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Minerva sah fragend zu Hagrid.

"Hab'n uns im Wald getroffen", erklärte er bereitwillig. "'s Wetter wurd' plötzlich so schlecht und's hat ihn überrascht."

"Ich war Zutaten sammeln", sah Snape sich genötigt zu erklären.

Minerva konnte sich die Situation bildlich vorstellen. Und doch - die Idee, dass Snape von Hagrid praktisch hatte gerettet werden müssen, war irgendwie amüsant. Sie hielt sich davon ab, etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass Snape sehr schwierig sein konnte, wenn man ihm in irgendeiner Form Versagen vorwarf. Gleichzeitig stellte sich Minerva die Frage, warum jemand mitten in einem Schneetreiben versuchte, Zutaten zu sammeln.

"Manche Zutaten findet man nur unter besonderen Umständen", stieß Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Minerva unterdrückte den Drang, ihn zu fragen, ob er nur verärgert war oder ob ihm so kalt war, dass ihm die Zähne klapperten.

Snapes Blick bohrte sich förmlich in sie. "Und warum sind Sie hier?", fragte er mürrisch.

Minerva warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hagrid, der den Austausch still verfolgt hatte. Oder nicht ganz so still, denn er drückte Minerva eine große Tasse in die Hand und meinte, dass sie sich doch setzen sollte. Sie ließ sich etwas steif auf das Sofa sinken und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Snapes Blick zeigte jedoch, dass es ihr misslang.

"Kalt?", fragte er fast schon süßlich.

Minerva musterte ihn. "Das wollte ich Sie gerade fragen."

Snape presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, antwortete jedoch trotzdem. "Nicht mehr so sehr wie vorher." Er musterte sie. "Zurück zu dem Grund _Ihres_ Hierseins."

Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, zu behaupten, dass sie nur Hagrid besuchen wollte. Aber Snape würde das durchschauen - er war häufiger hier als sie, da wäre es eine lächerliche Ausrede. Außerdem hatte sie ihm bereits Hinweise gegeben. Und sie wollte auch nicht Hagrid vorschieben. Der Halbriese mochte vieles mit sich machen lassen, was sich allein schon dadurch zeigte, dass er Snape mehr als zwei Sekunden tolerieren konnte, aber das hieß nicht, dass man das ausnutzen musste.

"Ich habe Sie gesucht", sagte sie so neutral wie möglich und nippte an ihrer Tasse - was bei der Größe nicht so einfach war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

"Aha." Snape schien wenig beeindruckt von ihrer Antwort. "Sie haben mich gefunden. Und was jetzt?"

Der eigentliche Plan war gewesen, Snape zu finden und ihn zurück ins Schloss zu zerren. Aber das fiel Dank des anhaltenden Schneetreibens nun weg. Vermutlich sollte sie Albus informieren, dass es ihnen allen gut ging und sein verschollener Tränkemeister nicht mehr verschollen war - und damit auch nicht in irgendwelchen strafrechtlichen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Man sollte meinen, jemand, der nur durch Glück nicht in einer eiskalten Askabanzelle saß, hätte etwas mehr Verstand, als einfach so zu verschwinden. Aber wenn man bedachte, dass dieser Jemand sich in einem eiskalten Wald verirrt hatte …

"Ich sollte den Schulleiter informieren, dass der _verlorene Sohn_ wieder aufgetaucht ist."

Snape runzelte die Stirn bei der Titulierung, schwieg jedoch. Hagrid nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich einzumischen. Er platzierte einen großen Teller mit seinen berühmt-berüchtigten Felskeksen zwischen ihnen und setzte sich dann dazu.

"Hab'n Sie nicht Bescheid gesagt, wo Sie hingeh'n?", fragte Hagrid.

Snape zog etwas die Brauen zusammen. Er sah so aus, als ob er im Geiste verschiedene Antworten durchgehen würde. Wenn Minerva sich nicht irrte, dann hatte Snape gewisse Auflagen, die er erfüllen musste. Und eine beinhaltete die Bedingung, dass seine Aufseher zu jeder Zeit wissen mussten, wo er war. Wie genau das nun in der Praxis aussah, sei dahingestellt.

"Ich habe das Schulgelände nicht verlassen" - diese Bemerkung galt Minervas forschendem Blick - "und ich _habe_ dem Schulleiter gesagt, dass ich einige Zutaten sammeln wollte."

Minerva schnaubte. "Aber _wo_ Sie das tun wollten, haben Sie nicht gesagt." Snapes Blick sprach Bände. "Da Sie nur von Zutaten sprachen, nahm er an, Sie seien in den Gewächshäusern - nur als er Pomona nach Ihnen gefragt hat, sagte sie, dass Sie in den letzten drei Tagen nicht vorbeigesehen hätten."

Hagrid sah Snape geradezu vorwurfsvoll an. Er hielt wohl nichts davon, dass Snape sich heimlich, still und leise in den Wald stahl, und sei es wirklich, um Zutaten zu sammeln. Minerva hegte gewisse Zweifel, weil sie bisher noch keinen Beweis zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Alles, was sie gesichert wusste, war, dass Snape im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war.

Minerva beschloss, dass sie noch genug Zeit hatte, um herauszufinden, was Snape _wirklich_ im Wald getrieben hatte. Sie stand auf und trat ein wenig zur Seite. Sie spürte Snapes Blick auf sich, aber ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Sie hob den Zauberstab und beschwor ihren Patronus, um ihn mit einer Nachricht zu Albus zu schicken. Während sie ihrem Patronus nachsah, fragte sie sich, ob Snape ebenfalls einen Patronus beschwören konnte - und ob er wie ihr eigener seiner Animagusform folgte.

Die erste Frage konnte sie vermutlich mit einem _Ja_ beantworten, denn Albus nahm eigentlich nur Personen in den Orden auf, die einen Patronus hervorbringen konnten. Wie viel das über eine Person aussagte, war eine andere Sache. Man musste ja nur an Sirius Black denken. Aber wenn er tatsächlich einen Patronus hervorbringen konnte - welche Gestalt hatte dieser? Die meisten Ordensmitglieder hatten ihren Patronus vorstellen müssen, aber Snape war nie offiziell aufgenommen worden.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Snape sie eisig. "Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich so interessant bin, dass Sie mich unentwegt anstarren müssen."

Minerva presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie bereute es inzwischen, seiner Bitte nachgekommen zu sein, ihm bei seinem Animagus-Projekt zu helfen. Noch mehr bereute sie jedoch, ihm zugesichert zu haben, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Solange er sich an die Bedingungen hielt. Die Frage war nur, tat er es auch? Sie konnte es so schlecht nachprüfen.

"Ich habe schon interessantere Dinge gesehen", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder. "Aber momentan ist die Auswahl etwas eingeschränkt."

Snape schwieg. Minerva sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Hagrid. Er war fast schon verdächtig still. Immerhin hatten sie sich geradezu ungefragt bei ihm einquartiert, und jetzt stritten sie sich auch noch, wenn auch auf hohem Niveau. Es wurde Zeit, ihren unfreiwilligen Gastgeber in das Gespräch mit einzubinden.

"Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie lange das Schneetreiben noch anhalten wird?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein. Sie wollte es nicht zu offensichtlich machen.

Ihr jüngerer Kollege lehnte sich etwas zurück, was bei seinem in Decken eingewickelten Zustand einen Hauch unbeholfen aussah. Aber wenigstens schien er nicht vorzuhaben, die Frage zu beantworten - es wäre sowieso nur eine schnippische Antwort gekommen.

"'s nicht ganz einfach zu sag'n", meinte Hagrid langsam. "Könn'n Minuten sein, oder auch Stund'n. Wenn wir Pech hab'n, hält's die ganze Nacht an."

Der Gedanke war grauenhaft. Einen ganzen Tag warten? Eingepfercht mit Hagrid, der zwar eine gute Seele, aber nicht gerade ihre bevorzugte Gesellschaft war, und obendrein auch noch Snape, der selbst an seinen besten Tagen unausstehlich war? Vielleicht sollte sie Albus bitten, Fawkes zu schicken. Der Phönix konnte sie sicherlich hier herausholen.

"Wie gut, dass ich nichts weiter vorhabe", sagte Snape ironisch und schien fast von den Decken verschluckt zu werden. Er wirkte ein wenig wie eine Art Schildkröte, so, wie er unter dem Stoff versank. "Wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus, Pro- … _Minerva_?"

Sie warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu, aber vermutlich bekam er es nicht einmal mit. "Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich Arbeit zu erledigen. Und ich wäre vermutlich bereits damit fertig, wenn Sie nicht beschlossen hätten, einen Spaziergang durch den Verbotenen Wald zu machen."

Snape gab nur ein leises Grummeln von sich. Scheinbar war er nicht in der Stimmung, um das zu kommentieren. Vielleicht ging es ihm ja wirklich schlecht. Minerva war keine Heilerin, es war gut möglich, dass sie seinen Zustand falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Sie seufzte lautlos und sah zu Hagrid. Auch wenn es ihr peinlich war, wenn sie tatsächlich vorerst hier festsaßen …

"Könnte ich Ihr Bad benutzen?", fragte sie. Sie wartete vergeblich auf einen Kommentar von Snape, aber er schwieg. Hagrid wies sie hilfreich in die richtige Richtung. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Als sie wieder in den Raum trat, hatte Snape seine Vermummung aufgegeben. Mit Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass er nicht wie üblich in einen schwarzen Umhang gewandet war. Hagrid saß noch immer am Tisch, aber Snape hatte sich zu einem der Fenster begeben und sah nach draußen. Was er hoffte, dort zu sehen, war ihr jedoch schleierhaft. Es war fast zappenduster draußen und aus dem Hellen ins Dunkel zu schauen war vergebliche Müh.

"… hat Hogwarts schon schlimm're Winter geseh'n", sagte Hagrid gerade. "Der von '66, zum Beispiel."

Snape gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, das wohl Zustimmung bedeutete. "An den kann _ich_ mich sogar erinnern", sagte er langsam. "Das ganze Land hatte damit zu kämpfen."

Minerva hob die Brauen. Aus irgendeinem Grund zweifelte sie an seiner Aussage. 1966, da musste er was, sechs? sieben? gewesen sein. Und da wollte er sich erinnern, wie heftig der Winter gewesen war? Aber sie kommentierte das nicht. Es war möglich, wenn auch irgendwie unwahrscheinlich. Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein privates Gespräch unterbrochen hatte, obwohl sie sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Snape und Hagrid irgendein besonderes gemeinsames Thema hatten.

"Erzähl'n Sie doch mal, Professor." Hagrid grinste leicht.

Snape wandte sich vom Fenster und dem anhaltenden Schneetreiben draußen ab und sah Hagrid mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. Dann runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn. Minerva konnte es ihm in diesem Augenblick nicht einmal verdenken - es war Snape! Und jetzt sollte er einen Schwank aus seiner Jugend erzählen? Er erzählte ja noch nicht einmal was Aktuelles. Deshalb war sie umso erstaunter, dass er nun ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken schien, Hagrids Bitte nachzukommen.

"Was hätte ich davon?", fragte er in einem für ihn geradezu uncharakteristisch interessierten Tonfall.

Hagrid hatte offenbar bereits mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Minerva sah erneut zwischen ihnen hin und her. Hatte sie irgendetwas verpasst? Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sie sich besser zu verstehen, als sie es sollten. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, aber es wirkte einfach so … seltsam. Snape war ein Todesser, wenn auch ehemalig, und Hagrid war das komplette Gegenteil, jemand, den die Todesser als lebensunwürdig bezeichneten. Und die beiden sollten sich verstehen?

"Was woll'n Sie denn?", stellte Hagrid die Gegenfrage.

Das würde Minerva auch gerne wissen. Aber entweder war Snape sich selbst nicht sicher oder es war eine Art Spiel.

"Ich schicke Ihnen einfach die Rechnung", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Minerva hätte sich nie auf so etwas eingelassen - Snape war ein Slytherin, sicherlich würde er irgendwelche horrenden Gegenleistungen verlangen. Wie konnte man sich auf einen Handel mit ihm einlassen, ohne den Preis zu kennen? Aber Hagrid schien da wenig Gefahr zu sehen. Entweder war er einfach naiv und vertraute Albus' Wort weiter, als es überhaupt ging, oder er wusste etwas, was sie nicht wusste.

Snape fuhr sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger über die Lippen. "Mal sehen …", meinte er langsam. "1966 … ein Jahr, das einige sicherlich gerne aus dem Kalender streichen würden."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worauf genau er anspielte, aber sie wusste zumindest eine Person, die ihm zustimmen würde. Vielleicht meinte Snape auch genau das, immerhin hatte er auch mit den Nachwirkungen zu tun bekommen, auch wenn sie bis heute nicht alle Details kannte. Alle, die involviert waren, hielten sehr hinterm Berg damit. Sie sah zu Hagrid, der neuen Tee kochte. Scheinbar rechnete er mit einem längeren Gespräch.

"Ich schätze, das Wetter den Winter ist bekannt", fuhr Snape fort. Seine Stimme enthielt etwas wie einen sachten Seitenhieb, für den Minerva ihn aber nicht einmal strafen konnte. Es war eine Tatsache, dass er bei weitem der jüngste im Raum war. "Meine Erinnerungen sind mehr in der Richtung, dass da Schnee war … und noch mehr Schnee, Kälte und Schnee."

Minerva schnaubte leise. "Nun, das ist im Winter sehr selten, nicht wahr?"

Snape warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. "Ich dachte, Sarkasmus wäre mein Fachgebiet?"

"Sie haben kein Monopol darauf", antwortete Minerva weitaus amüsierter, als sie gedacht hätte.

Snape tskte leise, als wäre es eine Beleidigung, erwiderte jedoch nichts mehr darauf. Stattdessen schien er erneut nachzudenken. "Ich erinnere mich daran, dass wir ein Iglu gebaut haben … der Schnee war höher aufgetürmt, als ich groß war, und im Laufe der Zeit haben wir das soweit ausgebaut, dass wir eine richtige Schneeburg hatten."

Minerva hob die Brauen und versuchte, sich das vorzustellen. Sie scheiterte kläglich. Irgendwie konnte sie sich Snape weder als kleines Kind vorstellen - sie erinnerte sich an sein elfjähriges Ich, aber selbst da hatte er schon irgendwie älter gewirkt. Vielleicht kam es ihr auch nur so vor. Und dann ein Snape, der im Schnee spielte?

"So 'ne richtige Burg?" Hagrid schien erstaunt. "Hält'n das überhaupt?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ob da unbeabsichtigte Magie eine Rolle gespielt hat oder ob an uns ein Architekt verloren gegangen ist. Die Burg stand, mehrere Tage, und wir hatten alles - von Räumen bis hin zu Wehrgängen."

"Wehrgänge?", echote Minerva ungläubig.

"Natürlich." Snape lächelte finster. "Man baut eine Burg schließlich nicht einfach so - sie war ein Bollwerk gegen die Nachbarskinder."

_Das_ war etwas, was sie sich vorstellen konnte: Snape, der über die Zinnen einer Burg die Nachbarskinder mit Schneebällen bewarf. Sie würde es ihm sogar zutrauen, dass die Geschosse geladen gewesen waren. Die einzige Frage, die blieb, war, wer _wir_ war.

"Und wer waren die anderen Erbauer?", fragte sie.

Snape sah sie schief an. "Ernie und Bert", sagte er dann ernst.

Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ist das nicht die Sesamstraße?", fragte sie, bevor sie begriff, dass sie damit zugab, eine Kinderserie zu kennen.

"Nein", sagte Snape mit einem schmalen Grinsen, "die kam erst ein paar Jahre später. Aber gut zu wissen, dass das nicht an Ihnen vorbeigegangen ist."

Sie überlegte, ihn nach Oscar in der Tonne zu fragen - Snape und er hatten vieles gemeinsam. Sie waren beide für ihre Übellaunigkeit bekannt und obendrein war Oscar auch noch grün, was zu einem Slytherin passen würde. Aber sie verkniff es sich. Vielleicht würde sie ihm das später einmal, wenn er am wenigsten damit rechnete, sagen. Der Effekt wäre mit mehr Publikum sicherlich auch besser.

"Man sollte auf dem Laufenden bleiben", sagte sie deshalb nur.

Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Minerva fand es nach wie vor erstaunlich, wie ruhig Hagrid war. Sie kannte ihn mehr als einen freundlichen, aber dabei leider auch sehr lauten Zeitgenossen. Jetzt jedoch schien er sich damit zu begnügen, zuzuhören und zu beobachten. Das war ein Verhalten, das sie eher mit Albus in Verbindung brachte. Andererseits, Hagrid war eher in ihrer Altersklasse, warum also sollte er nicht auch ein wenig besonnener sein? Die laute und fröhliche Art konnte gut und gerne ein Mittel sein, um sich den Schülern gegenüber als weniger angsteinflößend darzustellen. Sie musste da ja nur an das Gegenteil namens Snape denken.

Snape war weder besonders groß noch muskulös noch hatte er irgendwelche anderen besonderen Attribute, die einschüchternd waren, abgesehen von seinen Augen. Aber allein dadurch, dass er wie ein schwarzer Schatten durch das Schloss glitt, hatte er eine Präsenz wie ein böser Geist. Man brauchte manchmal wirklich nur an ihn zu denken und er tauchte vor einem auf.

"Wie wäre es, wenn Sie etwas erzählen?", schlug besagter böser Geist vor. "Muss ja nicht einmal etwas aus einem bestimmten Winter sein …"

"Wollen Sie ernsthaft Wintergeschichten hören?", fragte Minerva. "Ist es nicht auch so schon kalt und eisig genug?"

"Hier drinnen?" Snape hob die Brauen. "Ich war der Ansicht, dass das Feuer im Kamin genug Wärme spendet."

Das musste er gerade sagen! Wer hatte denn nur kurz zuvor in Decken gewickelt dagesessen und mit den Zähnen geklappert? Minerva presste die Lippen aufeinander und durchbohrte ihn mit einem missbilligenden Blick. Leider schien er einiges an Wirkung eingebüßt zu haben, seit Snape nicht mehr ihr Schüler war. Je länger Snape sich selbst Lehrer schimpfen konnte, desto weniger Wirkung zeigte der Blick.

Nur die Tatsache, dass Hagrid auch am Thema interessiert schien, hielt Minerva davon ab, eine Diskussion anzufangen. Und, wenn sie ehrlich war - was hatte sie zu verlieren? Sie saßen hier sowieso fest bis der Schnee nachließ. Und selbst dann würden sie sich erst bis zum Schloss durchkämpfen müssen.

"Na schön", sagte sie und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. "Eine Wintergeschichte also … lassen Sie mich nachdenken."

Sie warteten in gemütlichem Schweigen darauf, dass Minerva eine kleine Geschichte erzählte. Sie würde auch nicht drumherum kommen - Snape beobachtete sie mit diesem kleinen, selbstgefälligen Anflug eines Lächelns und Hagrid wirkte wirklich interessiert. Sie würden darauf warten, und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern würde. Da sie sowieso nirgends hin flüchten konnte, blieb ihr wohl keine Wahl.

Aber was könnte sie erzählen? Vor allem vor Snape? Es missfiel ihr, ihm irgendetwas Persönliches zu erzählen. Aber sie wollte auch Hagrid nicht enttäuschen. Schwierige Entscheidung. Vielleicht eine harmlose Anekdote aus der Muggelwelt?

"Es ist schon lange her", begann sie langsam. Sofort hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer. Und Snapes Grinsen zeigte, dass sie nicht von _lange her_ hätte reden sollen, wenn sie nicht ewig Witze über ihr Alter hören wollte. "Wie gewünscht, war es Winter."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Zum Glück, Minerva hätte ihn sonst womöglich getreten. Er hatte etwas an sich, dass einem bei der kleinsten Bemerkung aggressiv werden ließ. Wohl seine natürliche Begabung dafür, sich Feinde zu machen.

Minerva überlegte, wie sie die Geschichte erzählen sollte, ohne zu viele persönliche Details preiszugeben. Es war eine nette Geschichte, aber leider beinhaltete sie ihren kurzzeitigen Verlobten. Und das war etwas, was sie Snape nicht auf die Nase binden wollte. Der Mann würde das Wissen nur ausnutzen, um ihr irgendwelche Seitenhiebe zu verpassen, und darauf konnte sie verzichten. Er hatte es ja nicht einmal geschafft, bei seiner eigenen Erzählung, sofern man es so nennen wollte, damit aufzuhören.

"Ich hatte einen Freund zu der Zeit", sagte sie vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Wortwahl neutral genug war. "Er war ein Muggel, der nichts von Magie wusste." Da, das reichte doch wohl als Erklärung, oder?

"Wie hieß er?", fragte Snape mit einer Spur Neugier.

Für einen Augenblick dachte sie daran, ihm den Namen eines anderen Mitglieds der Sesamstraße zu nennen, einfach um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie das nicht vergessen hatte. Aber dann entschloss sie sich dazu, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Gregor", sagte sie nur. Sie nannte nicht seinen Nachnamen, aber Snape fragte auch nicht weiter. Er hätte ihn sowieso nicht gekannt.

"Wie hab'n Sie ihn kennengelernt, 'fessor?", fragte Hagrid. "Ich mein', wenn er'n Muggel is' und von Magie nix weiß."

Minerva seufzte innerlich. Musste sie das wirklich aufrollen? "Ich hatte ein Jobangebot, aber davor hatte ich noch einige Monate Zeit - ich bin nach Hause zu meinen Eltern, weil die neue Wohnung noch nicht fertig war, und da habe ich ihn kennengelernt. Mein Vater ist selbst ein Muggel", fügte sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick in Snapes Richtung hinzu.

Snape hob nur leicht die Brauen. "Dann sind wir schon zwei", meinte er fast gleichgültig.

_Damit_ hatte Minerva nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte keinen Zauberer namens Snape gekannt, bevor sie diesen Snape kennengelernt hatte, aber irgendwie hatte sie immer angenommen, dass Snape so gar keine Verbindung zur Muggelwelt hatte. Was eigentlich lächerlich war. Hatte er nicht eben erst von einer Muggelserie gesprochen? Und es hatte auch nicht danach geklungen, als seien _Ernie und Bert_ in irgendeiner Art magisch. Es war ihr fast schon peinlich, dass sie sich so sehr an ihre, nunmehr eindeutig falschen, Vorstellungen geklammert hatte, dass sie die offensichtlichen Beweise zum Gegenteil ignoriert hatte.

Sie räusperte sich leicht. "Nun, wir waren bei Gregor. Und dem Winter."

Snape lehnte sich zurück und auch Hagrid machte keine Anstalten, weiter nachzuhaken. Vielleicht hatte er auch den Umschwung in der Atmosphäre bemerkt.

"Wir waren im Auto unterwegs", fuhr sie fort und sie verkniff es sich, das Konzept _Auto_ aufzurollen. Snape war genauso wie sie ein Halbblut und es war gut möglich, dass seine Familie sogar eins besessen hatte. Und sie hatte Hagrid auf einem Motorrad gesehen - eine Erklärung erübrigte sich. "Im Winter ist das immer so eine Sache - und zu der Zeit waren Sicherheitsgurte auch kein Standard. Magie hätte vielleicht geholfen, die Rutschpartie sicherer zu machen, aber nun ja, Gregor wusste eben nichts davon und es wäre ihm seltsam vorgekommen, hätte ich mit einem Holzstab herumgewedelt."

Hagrid grinste und schielte mehr oder weniger unauffällig zu einem großen, rosanen Ungetüm von Regenschirm. Minerva kannte die Gerüchte, wollte aber lieber nichts Genaueres wissen. Hagrid brauchte auch nicht mit einem Regenschirm herumwirbeln, um die Blicke auf sich zu ziehen - seine bloße Anwesenheit war bereits ein Blickfang, wenn man nicht an die vielen ungewöhnlichen Erscheinungen der Zaubererwelt gewohnt war. Und selbst dann, wenn man sie kannte, begegneten die meisten Zauberer einem Halbriesen mit einer gehörigen Portion Misstrauen. Ob die meisten Schüler überhaupt von Hagrids Abstammung wussten?

"Und was ist dann passiert?", fragte Snape, als sie auch nach einer Weile nichts weiter gesagt hatte. Er klang wirklich so, als würde es ihn interessieren.

Minerva blinzelte. "Nun, das Wetter wurde zunehmend schlechter und wir gaben es auf, zu versuchen, mit dem Auto noch irgendwohin zu kommen."

Snape sah fast schon enttäuscht drein. Hatte er etwa gehofft, sie würde ihm jetzt einen Unfall schildern? Am besten noch einen mit vielen Toten und Verletzten?

"Das is' doch nicht alles, oder?", fragte Hagrid. "Ich mein', da is' doch noch mehr zu der Geschichte."

Minerva wandte den Blick von Snape ab und nickte sacht. "In der Tat. Das war eigentlich nur der Auftakt zu der eigentlichen Geschichte, auch wenn sie ziemlich kurz ist." Sie hob die Teetasse an ihre Lippen und versank für einen Moment in ihren Erinnerungen. So unangenehm die Situation am Anfang auch gewesen war - und so sehr sie es bedauert hatte, dass sie nicht einfach nach Hause apparieren konnte - es hatte sich doch in gewisser Weise gelohnt. "Wir waren irgendwo im Nirgendwo gestrandet, es schneite und wir kamen weder vor noch zurück. Und ich konnte das Problem auch nicht mit Magie lösen, wegen Gregor. Wir hatten jedoch Glück im Unglück. Wir waren gar nicht weit von einem kleinen Bauernhof gelandet, und die Leute dort waren sehr, sehr nett."

"Wirklich? Was hab'n sie denn gemacht?"

Minerva lächelte. "Oh, sie haben uns eingeladen, die Nacht über bei ihnen zu bleiben. Eine nette Familie. Sie haben uns zum Essen eingeladen und uns dann auch ein Zimmer gegeben. Ich glaube, mehr Gastfreundschaft kann man nirgends finden - wir waren vollkommene Fremde und wurden fast schon in die Familie aufgenommen. Am nächsten Morgen hat der Mann uns mit seinem Traktor das Auto aus dem Schnee gezogen und sogar bis zum nächsten Dorf geschleppt."

Sie wies nicht noch einmal extra darauf hin, dass es Muggel gewesen waren. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er sich dessen bewusst war - und dass es ihn ehrlich zu überraschen schien. Seiner Miene nach hätte er wohl eher damit gerechnet, dass man sie hochkant rausschmiss. Sicher, vielleicht hätten die Leute anders reagiert, wenn Minerva sich damals als Hexe zu erkennen gegeben hätte, aber sie lebten nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Sie verstand wirklich nicht, wie manche Leute noch immer glauben konnten, dass Muggel eine Gefahr darstellten. Es hatte sicherlich seinen guten Grund, dass das Geheimhaltungsabkommen nie abgeschafft worden war, aber trotzdem.

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Minerva beobachtete Snape, der tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Vielleicht war er dabei, seine Ansichten zu revidieren. Minerva hatte das heute schließlich auch schon tun müssen, da war es nur fair, wenn Snape auch einiges zu denken bekam.

"Dann bin ich jetzt wohl dran", brach Hagrid schließlich das Schweigen.

Snape neigte leicht den Kopf. "Ich bin gespannt."

Hagrids Geschichte ließ auf sich warten. Sie hatten sich stillschweigen dazu entschlossen, zuerst etwas anderes zu tun, namentlich zu kochen. Oder vielmehr, Hagrid hatte kochen wollen, bis Snape sich eingemischt hatte. Minerva nahm es ihm nicht einmal übel, denn nach der Erfahrung von Hagrids Felskeksen, wollte sie seine Kochkünste nicht wirklich riskieren. Snape konnte, als Tränkemeister, mindestens eine Suppe zusammenbrauen, und da er selbst auch etwas zu essen wollte, war es sogar wahrscheinlich, dass sie ohne Gift wäre.

Während Snape sich also über den Kessel beugte und zu überlegen schien, was er alles in den Topf schmeißen könnte, hatte Minerva die unangenehme Aufgabe, sich mit Hagrid zu unterhalten. Es lag nicht an Hagrid, aber ihr fiel beileibe kein Gesprächsthema ein. Jetzt weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten, wäre Snape gegenüber irgendwie unfair. Normalerweise hätte sie wenig Probleme damit gehabt, ihn außen vor zu lassen, aber dieses Mal wäre es wirklich ein Ausdruck schlechter Manieren.

Nur es waren auch irgendwie schlechte Manieren, den Gastgeber anzuschweigen. Leider fielen ihr so gar keine gemeinsamen Themen ein. Snape könnte vielleicht noch halbwegs etwas finden, sein Fachgebiet hatte zumindest etwas mit Hagrids zu tun. Aber was hatte ein Wildhüter mit Verwandlung zu tun?

Hagrid war es jedoch, der ein neues Thema anschnitt. "Wusst'n Sie, dass wir jetzt 'n schwarzen Fuchs hab'n?"

Snape gab ein Geräusch von sich, das nach einer Art röchelndem Husten klang. Hagrid warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, aber Minerva musste an sich halten, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Oh ja, sie wusste es - und besagter Fuchs stand gerade am Herd und versuchte krampfhaft, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Minerva zwang sich dazu, ernst zu schauen.

"Ein schwarzer Fuchs?", fragte sie. Sie war stolz darauf, dass ihre Stimme ganz normal klang. "Ich dachte, Füchse sind rot."

Hagrid nickte begeistert. "Sin' sie, aber 'n paar sin' schwarz. Oder grau. Nennt man Silberfüchse." Er lächelte. "Wunderschöne Tiere."

Minerva hob nur leicht die Brauen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Snape. Snape gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er Hagrids Worte gehört hatte, aber sie wusste, dass er zuhörte. Und sei es nur, um herauszufinden, ob sie sein Geheimnis verraten würde. Sie würde ihr Wort halten, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie Snape nicht ärgern würde.

"Ich habe gehört, dass Silberfuchsfelle sehr begehrt sind", meinte sie mit einem weiteren Seitenblick auf Snape.

"Ja." Hagrid nickte düster. "'s ewig schad drum. Aber werd'n nicht umsonst _König der Pelztiere_ genannt."

Sie blinzelte fast schon überrascht. Sie hatte gewusst, dass man Löwen als _König der Tiere_ bezeichnete und Adler als _König der Lüfte_. Wenn sie jetzt durch Snape als Fuchs einen _König der Pelztiere_ hatten, dann brauchten sie dringend noch einen Königstitel für Pomona. Außer Königin der Gewächshäuser. Wobei die Frage war, ob Snape überhaupt den Titel beanspruchen konnte. Immerhin war das Wappen seines Hauses eine Schlange, egal, was für eine Animagusgestalt er hatte.

"Glauben Sie, dass _unser_ schwarzer Fuchs in Gefahr ist?", fragte Minerva gutgelaunt. "Ich meine, Hogwarts ist gut geschützt, und sofern er sich nicht mit den falschen Waldbewohnern anlegt."

Hagrids Miene hellte sich auf. "Genau! Ich denk ja, der is' 'n ganz schlauer. Seh ihn nicht oft, und er lässt sich auch von Fang nicht fangen."

Fang? Minerva stellte sich das für einen Moment bildlich vor. Snape räusperte sich laut und riss sie aus den angenehmen Gedanken. Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, wagte es aber nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen. Er war eben ein ganz schlauer.

"Wo ist eigentlich Fang?", fragte Minerva. Sie würde es nicht offen zugeben, aber sie war froh, dass Hagrids Hund nicht zugegen war. Aber es war trotzdem ungewöhnlich. Bei diesem Wetter konnte er unmöglich draußen sein und sicherlich hätte er sich nicht still in eine Ecke der Hütte verzogen. Aber es konnte auch nichts Besorgniserregendes sein, sonst wäre Hagrid nicht so ruhig. Welchen Grund konnte die Abwesenheit von Fang also haben?

Hagrid seufzte leise. "Seine Untersuchung wurd' fällig und Madam Pomfrey sagt, er müsse 'n paar Tage dableib'n."

Es war ihr neu, dass Poppy auch Tiere untersuchte, aber sie fragte nicht weiter nach. Normalerweise war es Hagrid, der sich um Tiere kümmerte, oder ihr werter Kollege Kesselbrand, der sich zur Zeit erneut auf Erholungsurlaub befand. Minerva wusste nicht einmal, was ihm dieses Mal zugestoßen war. Vielleicht übernahm Poppy notgedrungen die Aufgabe, sich um Fang zu kümmern, weil Hagrid voreingenommen sein könnte?

Es half nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Hagrid machte sich offenbar keine Gedanken, und sie war schließlich froh, den großen Hund nicht davon abhalten zu müssen, ihr Gesicht abzuschlecken. Auch wenn sie es sicherlich amüsant gefunden hätte, Snape kleine Seitenhiebe dazu zu geben, dass er vor Fang reißaus nahm. Zum Glück begegnete sie selbst höchstens Mrs. Norris, die sich nicht mit ihr anlegte. Zumindest nicht nach ihrer ersten Auseinandersetzung - Albus hatte lauthals gelacht, als er den wahren Grund für ihr zerzaustes Aussehen erfahren hatte. Aber es war immer noch besser, als den Eindruck zu hinterlassen, eine durchzechte Nacht hinter sich zu haben.

"… die Suppe ist fertig", verkündete Snape monoton und sah zu ihnen herüber. Sein Blick galt vor allem Minerva. "Und nein, sie ist nicht vergiftet."

"Diese Bemerkung war unnötig", sagte Minerva, während Hagrid selbst amüsiert schien. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape einen Witz gemacht hatte, den sie nicht verstand, und das ärgerte sie.

Vielleicht war das wirkliche Problem auch einfach, dass sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlte, und das, obwohl Snape derjenige war, dem man keine sozialen Kontakte zutraute. Wäre das Gesprächsthema ein anderes gewesen, hätte sie es vielleicht unter _Männer_ abgehakt, aber weder Hagrid noch Snape schienen die Typen für _die_ Art von Bemerkung. Auch wenn Rolanda behauptete, dass Snape weitaus mehr vom Flirten zu verstehen schien, als man annehmen sollte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Snape nie von ihr persönlich unterrichtet worden war, obwohl sie in seiner Schulzeit zum Kollegium gestoßen war.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht zu sehr darauf aus war, Snape bei einem Fehler zu erwischen, und alles, was er tat, als negativ darzustellen. Sie hatte sich, am Anfang seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, zusammengenommen und ihm dann auch noch, auf seine Bitte hin, Privatunterricht gegeben. Aber jetzt, ein Jahr später, fiel es ihr mit einem Mal viel schwerer.

"Ich sagte doch, die Suppe ist nicht vergiftet."

Minerva blinzelte und bemerkte, dass sie unbewusst auf den Suppenteller vor sich gestarrt hatte. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Snape ihn ihr hingestellt hatte. So, wie sie geschaut hatte, musste er ja wirklich glauben, dass sie ihn für einen Giftmörder hielt. Sie hielt ihn durchaus für fähig dazu, aber bisher hatte sie das mehr scherzhaft gesagt. Wenn sie denn beim Essen in die Verlegenheit kam, mit ihm zu sprechen.

"Ich glaube Ihnen", sagte sie nur.

Snape sah sie an, als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nur vom Essen sprach. Sie wusste es auch nicht genau. Zeit für einen taktischen Themenwechsel. Sie sah zu Hagrid.

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann waren Sie dran?"

Hagrid nickte begeistert. "Ja, und ich hab' auch 'ne gute Geschichte —"

Hagrids Geschichte war weniger ein einzelnes Ereignis als eine Beschreibung eines Winters. Zu der Zeit war er bereits in Hogwarts angestellt, aber es war vor Minervas Zeit. Je länger er von dem Winter erzählte, desto glücklicher war sie, dass es sich hier nur um einen kleinen Schneesturm handelte. Spätestens morgen würden sie zurück ins Schloss können, und sie würde sich dort vor dem Kamin verbarrikadieren. Wie Snape es bei dem Wetter in den Kerkern aushielt, war ihr sowieso ein Rätsel. Aber das betraf eigentlich alle Slytherins.

"Am dritten Tag war der Gang dann fertig", erzählte Hagrid gerade. "Zuerst musst'n wir den Schnee noch höher türm'n, damit er 'ne Decke bekam - 's schneite immer wieder, und da wär's schlecht, den Gang immer neu graben zu müss'n."

Snape legte den Kopf schief und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Vielleicht dachte er daran, was man alles aus ihrer kleinen Schneefestung hätte machen können, hätte man die Unterstützung von Magie. Aber die Idee, dass es so viel Schnee gegeben hatte, dass Hagrids Hütte eingeschneit war ... der Halbriese schien groß genug, um sich durch jede normale Schneehöhe zu kämpfen. Andererseits, sie hatte schon kuriosere Sachen gehört. Wer wusste schon, ob der ganze Schnee auf natürliche Art gefallen war? Es gab genug Möglichkeiten, Dinge zu beschwören, und wenn sich genug Magie entlud, dann konnte auch das Wetter verrücktspielen.

Ihr jüngerer Kollege schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben. "War in dem Winter irgendetwas Besonderes? So etwas wie ein Zwischenfall mit hochenergetischer Magie?" Snape warf Minerva einen kurzen Blick zu. "Erinnert mich an Juni '74 - der Winter war fast schon ein Witz, aber dafür gab's im Sommer einen heftigen Schneesturm."

Minerva erinnerte sich an das Jahr. Es war mitten in der Prüfungsphase gewesen - genauer gesagt sogar während einer Prüfung. Seitdem hatten sie die Prüfungen nur noch drinnen abgehalten, auch wenn teilweise der Platz etwas knapp wurde. Sie hatten notgedrungen die praktischen Prüfungen aufteilen müssen, auch wenn es immer etwas ungünstig war, zwei Gruppen zu haben. Egal, was man versuchte, irgendwie schafften die Schüler es immer, miteinander zu kommunizieren, und gänzlich unterschiedliche Prüfungen konnten sie auch nicht machen.

"Schnee ist gleich Chaos", murmelte Minerva leise.

Snape hob die Brauen. "Dann wäre Schneechaos entweder doppeltes Chaos oder doppelter Schnee."

"Passt doch."

Minerva seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick ging zum Fenster und dann zur Uhr. Draußen war es dunkel, aber man konnte die Schneeflocken sehen, die an der Scheibe hingen und langsam schmolzen. Bevor sie sich jedoch vollkommen auflösen konnten, kamen die nächsten, bis man schließlich nicht mehr aus dem Fenster schauen konnte. Aber es gab sowieso nichts zu sehen. Und es wurde spät. Nicht spät genug, dass sie müde wäre, aber zu spät, um noch viel mehr zu tun, als dazusitzen und zu reden.

Sie sah erneut zu Snape. "Ich glaube, Sie sind wieder dran."

Snape blinzelte kurz. "Mir fällt aber nichts mehr ein", sagte er langsam.

Hagrid lehnte sich vor. "Ach, komm'n Sie, Professor, Sie hab'n bestimmt noch 'ne Geschichte."

Und ob er eine hatte. Mindestens. Minerva erinnerte sich an so viele Dinge, die mit Winter zu tun hatten. Manchmal war es wirklich nur das Warten in eisiger Kälte, manchmal war es eine besonders unangenehme Rutschpartie. Dass es so gar nichts zu erzählen gab, war doch zweifelhaft. Snape wand sich unangenehm berührt. Scheinbar war ihm alles, was ihm einfiel, peinlich. Ein Grund mehr für Minerva, auf eine Erzählung zu pochen.

"... vielleicht", gestand Snape schließlich ein. "Aber es ist keine Wintergeschichte, sondern eher etwas aus dem Herbst."

Minerva lehnte sich zurück. "Das macht nichts."

Als ob sie ihn damit entkommen lassen würde!

Snape seufzte leise. "Es war Anfang November", begann er dann. "Ich war noch klein, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt. Den Morgen hatte es geschneit, was doch ziemlich früh ist." Er verstummte, aber sie drängten ihn nicht. Er hatte bereits angefangen zu erzählen, da würde er es auch zu Ende bringen. Wenn Snape eines war, dann konsequent. "Ich weiß noch, dass wir - das heißt, wir Kinder - an dem Morgen nicht raus kamen. Der Grund ist wohl auch nicht so wichtig. Wir waren unterwegs, vielleicht irgendeine Veranstaltung. Meine Mutter war zuhause geblieben."

Snape zog etwas die Brauen zusammen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Minerva wusste, dass es nicht so leicht war. Er war jung und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er sich nicht mehr sicher sein konnte, was zu dieser speziellen Erinnerung gehörte. Sie selbst vermischte viele ihrer Kindheitserinnerungen, und wenn sie versuchte, die Abläufe nachzuverfolgen, bekam sie Probleme. Snape schien es ähnlich zu gehen, und sei es nur, weil ihm die Details nicht mehr einfielen.

"Und was war dann?", fragte Hagrid schließlich.

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Hm ... als wir nach Hause kamen, war der ganze Schnee bereits geschmolzen. Es war nie viel gewesen, aber nun ja ... wir waren Kinder und der erste Schnee - wir hatten keine Chance, auch nur einen Schneeball zu formen. Das war wirklich deprimierend."

Sie hatte fast Mitleid mit dem fünfjährigen Severus Snape. "Ich weiß noch, wie wir uns immer auf Schnee gefreut haben - solange wir nicht den Ärger damit hatten, ihn beiseite zu schaufeln. Ich weiß noch -"

Snape unterbrach sie mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung. "Darum geht es gar nicht."

Hagrid und Minerva wechselten verwirrte Blicke.

"Aber Sie hab'n doch gesagt -?"

"Oh, das." Snape wedelte mit der Hand. "Das ist nur die Einleitung zur Situation." Ein kurzes, fast melancholisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Wie gesagt, als wir nach Hause kamen - als _ich_ nach Hause kam - war ich deprimiert, weil der Schnee bereits verschwunden war. Da hat meine Mutter mich in die Küche geholt - und mir einen Schneemann gegeben."

Minerva sah verwirrt drein. "Einen Schneemann?", echote sie. War das eine besondere Gebäckart, so wie Stutenkerle?

"Einen Schneemann", bestätigte Snape mit einem schmalen Grinsen. "Ungefähr so groß" - er zeigte eine Höhe von gut fünfzehn Zentimetern - "und leider im Schmelzen begriffen. Aber meine Mutter hatte ihn für mich gemacht, damit ich zumindest etwas vom Schnee hätte. Sie hatte ihn im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt und mit ein paar zusätzlichen Kühlzaubern versehen, aber natürlich hat er trotzdem nicht lange überlebt."

Hagrid lachte leise und auch Minerva musste lächeln. Die Geschichte war eigentlich so süß und geradezu knuffig, dass es unmöglich war, sich Snape in einer der Hauptrollen vorzustellen. Snape runzelte leicht die Stirn. Das Lachen schien ihn zu irritieren, aber er zog es wohl vor, zu schweigen. In Anbetracht der Geschichte, die er gerade erst zum Besten gegeben hatte, war es vielleicht auch die bessere Lösung.

Eigentlich war es jetzt wieder an ihr, eine Geschichte zum Besten zu geben. Aber wirkliche Ideen hatte sie nicht mehr - und außerdem hatte sie auch eine Frage an Snape, die ihr aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund keine Ruhe ließ. Es war eine banale Sache, aber sie wollte es eben genau wissen.

"Sagen Sie", begann sie und beugte sich etwas vor, "können Sie eigentlich Auto fahren?"

Snape sah sie verwirrt an. "Auto fahren?", echote er.

"Ich kann Motorrad fahr'n", bemerkte Hagrid. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht - Minerva konnte sich denken, warum. Hagrid hatte das alte Motorrad von Sirius Black.

Snape indes musterte Hagrid mit Skepsis. Hagrids Statur deutete nicht gerade daraufhin, dass er ein klassisches Zweirad fahren würde - vor allem nicht, wenn man dabei an klein und wendig dachte. Minerva war sich auch nicht sicher, wie Hagrid sich im Straßenverkehr machen würde - bisher hatte sie nicht viel von seinen Fahrkünsten gesehen. Teilweise lag das aber auch daran, dass das Motorrad wohl mehr flog als fuhr.

"Können Sie nun oder können Sie nicht?", fragte sie Snape.

Snape hob die Brauen und lehnte sich zurück. "Können - oder dürfen?"

"Dürf'n?", fragte Hagrid. "Wieso sollt'n Sie's nich' dürf'n?"

"Oh, ich darf und kann." Snape lächelte amüsiert. "Nur dazwischen ist eben ein Unterschied. Eigentlich ist Auto fahren nämlich ziemlich einfach. Die Frage ist nur, ob man eine Fahrerlaubnis besitzt, allgemein auch Führerschein genannt."

Minervs musterte ihn. "Oh, und Sie besitzen so einen Führerschein? Wen haben Sie bestochen? Oder eher, wer hat ihn gefälscht?"

"Ihr Mangel an Vertrauen ist bedauernswert." Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Aber zu Ihrer Information - ich habe ihn auf ganz legale Weise erworben. Durch den Besuch einer Fahrschule und dem anschließenden Bestehen einer Fahrprüfung, sowohl im theoretischen als auch praktischen Teil."

Minerva fragte sich, wozu man eine Fahrschule besuchte, wenn Auto fahren doch so einfach war. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich irgendwie ertappt, denn sie hatte - mal wieder - automatisch das Schlimmste angenommen. Das warf kein gutes Licht auf sie. Snape hatte bisher mit keiner Äußerung auch nur gezeigt, dass er der überzeugte Todesser war, für den sie ihn hielt. Und machte es sie nicht um Längen intoleranter als ihn, wenn sie ihm immer wieder diese Anschuldigungen an den Kopf warf?

Das wirkliche Problem war aber eigentlich, dass er sich nicht einmal richtig zur Wehr setzte. Er bot ihr nicht auf die Art Paroli, wie er es sonst tat, wenn sie ihm quer kam. Er nahm diese Anschuldigungen einfach so hin, belehrte sie ruhig eines besseren und ließ die Sache fallen. Und dabei bewies er auch noch eine erwachsenere Haltung als sie selbst, was ihr gehörig gegen den Strich ging.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich so wohl bei dem Gedanken fühle, dass Sie in so einer Höllenmaschine sitzen und mich umfahren könnten." Minerva grinste Snape an, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie das scherzhaft meinte.

Snape hob sacht eine Augenbraue. "Höllenmaschine?", fragte er. "Die alte Klapperkiste?" Er verzog etwas das Gesicht. "Bei dem Polo mache ich mir mehr Sorgen, dass das Auto auseinanderfällt, als dass ein Fußgänger zu Schaden kommt. Vermutlich würde ein Husten reichen und die Karosserie fällt auseinander."

Es fiel Minerva schwer, sich so ein Auto vorzustellen. Noch weniger, mit Snape als Fahrer. Wieso traute er sich überhaupt mit so einem Ding auf die Straße, wenn schon ein Lufthauch zu viel war?

"Die Kiste hat bisher nur einen Zweikampf gewonnen", fuhr Snape fort. "Da bin ich gegen einen Poller gekracht - der Poller war umgeknickt, aber bei der Klapperkiste war nur das Nummernschild verbeult. Vielleicht weil es neuer war als der Rest des Autos und deshalb nicht mehr nur von Kaugummi festgehalten wurde."

"Sie übertreiben", beklagte sich Minerva.

"Natürlich, das gehört dazu." Snape grinste. "Aber es ist wirklich eine Klapperkiste. Fährt sich wie eine Blechdose auf Rädern. Und rappelt entsprechend."

Minerva gab es auf, mit Snape ein unvoreingenommenes Gespräch über dessen Auto und das Fahren eben jenes Autos zu führen. Dennoch, etwas an der Art, wie Snape darüber meckern konnte, zeigte gleichzeitig doch auch, dass er an der blechernen Klapperkiste hing - sonst hätte er sich doch wohl ein anderes Auto besorgt. Wofür genau er eins brauchte, war ihr sowieso nicht ganz klar. Soweit sie wusste, hatte Snape nicht mal eine eigene Wohnung, geschweige denn eine direkte Verbindung zur Muggelwelt. Andererseits, welcher Todesser besaß schon ein Auto? Oder gab es zumindest zu?

Aber das hatte sie auch von Sirius Black gedacht. Ein Motorrad war doch fast schon so etwas wie das Muggeläquivalent eines Rennbesens, und während ein Auto noch einen praktischen Nutzen, selbst für Zauberer, haben könnte, so war das bei einem Motorrad etwas anderes. Kein Wunder, dass Hagrid sich nichts dabei gedacht hatte, als Black ihm am Haus der Potters begegnet war. Nur warum er Hagrid das Motorrad gegeben hatte, das war ihr noch ein Rätsel. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach gewusst, dass es zu auffällig wäre, wenn er untertauchen musste - oder er hatte gehofft, dass Hagrid mit der Bedienung nicht zurechtkam und mit Harry abstürzte. Minerva schämte sich beinahe für diese Gedanken, aber Black hatte bereits vorher bewiesen, dass er keine Skrupel hatte. Ihr Blick ging zu Snape. Ausgerechnet Snape hatte auf diese Umstände hingewiesen - war das Opfer eines solchen skrupellosen Vorgehens geworden. Und was hatten sie gemacht? Die Warnungen ignoriert. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt schien es einfach unglaublich, dass jemand wie Black, der sich von seiner dunklen Familie losgesagt zu haben schien, wirklich so eine Kaltblütigkeit an den Tag legen konnte.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" Snapes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die schwarzen Augen musterten sie eingehend. "Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie eine Zitrone verschluckt."

"Heißt 's nich' in 'ne Zitrone gebiss'n?", fragte Hagrid.

"Das geht schon darüber hinaus." Snape gestikulierte vage in ihre Richtung. "Sie machen ein Gesicht, als hätte Slytherin Sie im Quidditch platt gemacht und die Gryffindors hätten dabei auch noch die Fouls verursacht."

Was wie eine sehr akkurate Beschreibung ihrer Gedankengänge wirkte. Minerva schwieg und schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf. Stille machte sich wieder zwischen ihnen breit.

"Der Sturm scheint sich zu legen", verkündete Hagrid nach einer Weile.

Minerva sah auf und aus dem Fenster, aber in der Dunkelheit draußen konnte sie nichts erkennen, was in irgendeiner Weise Aufschluss über das Wetter geboten hätte. Nachdem der Blick nach draußen nichts gebracht hatte, wanderte er weiter zur Uhr. Sie war überrascht, dass es doch schon so spät war. Snape bemerkte ihre Überraschung und sah ebenfalls zur Uhr. Es war bereits nach elf Uhr und es ging auf Mitternacht zu.

"Es kam mir nicht so spät vor", sagte Minerva in den Raum hinein.

"Die Zeit vergeht eben wie im Flug, wenn man sich amüsiert." Snape ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken, was dazu führte, dass er fast schon in den Polstern versank. "Wobei ich hinzufügen muss, dass sich bei mir langsam ein Gefühl von ... Müdigkeit einstellt."

Sie würde es nicht zugeben, aber ihr ging es nicht anders. Vielleicht hätte sie sich dem mehr verwehrt, wenn sie immer noch gedacht hätte, es wäre weitaus früher. Aber mit der vorangeschrittenen Uhrzeit im Bewusstsein, fiel es ihr erst so richtig auf, wie müde sie eigentlich war. Und das brachte sie zu dem Punkt, an dem sie feststellte, dass Hagrids Hütte zwar magisch um einiges vergrößert worden war, aber definitiv kein Gästezimmer besaß. Während sich Snape vielleicht in Anlehnung an seinen Spitznamen unter den Schülern zum Schlafen an die Decke hängen konnte, stellte sich ihr die Frage, wo sie dann bleiben sollte.

"Vielleicht sollt'n wir ins Bett geh'n", schlug Hagrid vor und Minerva warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Eine gute Idee", meinte sie, hob aber fragend die Augenbrauen. Sie wollte nicht direkt auf das Unterbringungsproblem hinweisen, denn eigentlich hatte sie sich selbst eingeladen. Da auch noch zu verlangen, dass man eine Bleibe für die Nacht für sie hatte … im Notfall konnte sie sich vermutlich auch in ihre Animagusgestalt verwandeln. Oder sie verwandelte sich einfach ein Bett.

"Is' Ihnen das Sofa recht?", fragte Hagrid sie. "Hab leider nich' viel anzubiet'n."

Minerva hob die Brauen und sah zu Snape. Sie hatte irgendwie angenommen, dass er das Sofa in Beschlag nehmen würde. Snape erwiderte ihren Blick, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich auch nur aus dem Sesselpolster zu befreien. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Offensichtlich hatte Snape kein Interesse daran, sich eine Kissenschlacht um die Schlafgelegenheiten zu liefern.

"Das geht in Ordnung", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Die Frage ist eher, ob wir genug Decken haben. Oder sollte ich noch ein paar verwandeln?"

Snape murmelte etwas, was man mit viel Phantasie als _Decken sind immer gut_ interpretieren konnte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er momentan die meisten Decken zu horten schien, ergab das sogar Sinn. War das etwa der Grund, warum Snape es in den Kerkern aushielt? Weil er sich heimlich noch mehr einrollte als eine gut gefüllte Roulade? Ungefragt schlich sich die bildliche Vorstellung dieses Anblicks in ihre Gedanken. Sie lachte leise auf.

Snape warf ihr einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu. "Was ist so lustig?"

Minerva winkte ab. "Nichts weiter." Sie lächelte still in sich hinein.

Snape schien zu debattieren, ob er weiter nachhaken sollte. Hagrid musste ähnliche Gedanken gehegt haben wie sie selbst, denn er lachte auf. Snape sah misstrauisch zwischen ihnen hin und her, bevor er _noch mehr_ zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beitrag, indem er sich in eine der Decken einwickelte.

Minerva konnte nicht an sich halten und brach in Gelächter aus. Hagrid schien angesteckt und stimmte mit ein. Snape starrte sie an, als seien sie beide verrückt geworden. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Teetassen, als ob er annahm, dass man ihnen irgendwas untergejubelt hatte. Nur wer sollte das schon tun, außer ihm selbst? Je verwirrter Snape dreinsah, desto mehr musste Minerva lachen. Sie wusste nicht einmal wirklich, warum.

"Hätte jeman die Güte, mich aufzuklären?", fragte Snape nachdem das Lachen langsam abflaute.

Minerva biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht wieder loszulachen bei seiner Wortwahl. Trotzdem konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen. "Also, da sind die Bienchen und die Blümchen —"

Snapes Gesichtszüge entleisten nun vollends. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn jemals _so_ entgeistert gucken zu sehen. Hagrid grölte laut los. Snapes Wangen röteten sich peinlich berührt und er zog sich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch.

"Wie schön, dass ihr euch so prächtig amüsiert", brummte er, aber seine Stimme klang gedämpft. Wenn Minerva es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte sie vermutet, dass er ebenfalls vom Lachvirus angesteckt worden war.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Meine Güte, so sehr habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gelacht."

"Ich hoffe, es passiert nicht so schnell wieder. Zumindest nicht auf meine Kosten." Snape warf ihr über den Deckenrand hinweg einen finsteren Blick zu. "Oder ich werde es Ihnen in Rechnung stellen."

Minerva lächelte nur still in sich hinein. Der Tag - oder auch nur dieser Abend - war äußerst aufschlussreich, was ihren jüngeren Kollegen betraf. Aus diesem Grund bereute sie es nicht einmal, dass sie sich in dieses Schneechaos und anschließend in Hagrids Hütte begeben hatte. Auch wenn sie Albus dafür, dass er sie geschickt hatte, definitiv eine kleine Überraschung bereiten würde. Ihr Blick glitt zum vermummten Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einen potentiellen Komplizen für die Aktion.

* * *

**E N D E**


End file.
